Alors embrasse moi
by Damnation83
Summary: Le coeur d'Elena qui bat dans la pièce voisine, l'orage n'aident pas notre originel à dormir. Et si pour se retrouver dans ses bras Elena prétextait une peur panique de l'orage?


La nuit était déjà bien avancée, l'homme se tournait dans son lit depuis une bonne heure maintenant. Il était on ne pouvait plus fatiguer mais le bruit du cœur de la jeune femme dans la chambre voisine l'empêchait tout simplement de dormir. S'était l'excuse qu'il se donnait, dormir avec un être humain non loin de lui n'avait jamais été un problème. Le problème revenait plutôt du fait que c'était Elena Gilbert. Le fait est que sa présence seule le mettait dans tous ses états, ses pensées devenait incohérentes, il rêvait simplement de la tenir contre lui et de sentir son parfum délicat et en savourer toute la saveur pour s'en enivrer et enfin se perdre dans les méandres de cette délicieuse odeur.

Il repensa à la cause de la présence de la jeune femme dans la chambre voisine cette nuit-ci et les suivantes ainsi que celles qui avaient précédés jusqu'à ce que les choses changent. Le fait était donc que Klaus était partit avec son armée d'hybride, bien trop souvent à son gout il revenait dans le simple but de reprendre du sang à Elena, cherchant toujours un moyen de la faire souffrir. Le cadet des Salvatore était toujours dans l'idée que la jeune femme était la cause de tous ses malheurs et pour ainsi dire, de sa souffrance. Il avait donc pris ses bagages, parcourant maintenant le monde arrachant des têtes à tout va dans le simple but de passer sa frustration. L'ainé en revanche s'était mis en tête de rattraper son frère et de le rendre à nouveau chasseur de Bambi pour qu'enfin Elena puisse être à nouveau heureuse. Pendant son absence il avait donc confié la jeune femme aux bons soins de l'originel, il avait pour simple but de la faire rester en bonne santé et aussi heureuse que cela lui était possible.

Il remarqua rapidement que le cœur de la jeune femme dans la pièce voisine s'était mis à battre bien plus vite. Dans un premier temps il pensa qu'elle s'était tout simplement réveillée mais elle commença alors à parler ce qui le rassura qu'elle dormait encore. Les nuits précédentes il avait pu remarquer que la jeune femme parlait dans son sommeil, il n'y portât donc pas attention préférant lui laisser l'intimité de ses rêves. Cependant quand elle commença à murmurer son propre prénom, l'originel se redressa brusquement, tendant l'oreille avec attention. Il n'avait pas rêvé, elle disait bien son nom, à croire qu'elle l'appelait le cœur battant à tout rompre. Étonné le vampire avait finit par se lever mais bien vite il reprit sa place initiale dans son lit, enfouissant la tête sous son oreiller, coupant tout bruit autour de lui de manière volontaire, se limitant ainsi à l'oreille d'un humain dans le but de recouvrer le sommeil.

Cela marcha un instant, jusqu'à ce que l'orage éclate une bonne heure plus tard alors qu'il venait enfin de fermer l'œil. Il grogna avant de se retourner et d'enfuir se tête dans les draps. La porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit alors dans un grincement sinistre. Il se redressa rapidement près à renvoyer son frère Kol plus loin. Ce denier avait depuis toujours la fâcheuse habitude de venir le réveiller pendant son sommeil ou de venir l'empêcher de dormir tout simplement. Mais alors qu'il ouvrait la bouche pour le congédier la vision qui s'offrait à lui était bien la dernière à laquelle il s'attendait. La jeune femme qui hantait ses nuits depuis des mois se tenait devant lui en tenue de nuit qui ne laissait pas énormément de place à l'imagination. Vêtue d'un simple caleçon assez court et d'un petit top qui lui servait de haut, la jeune femme se tenait devant lui, les cheveux en bataille à le regarder le plus normalement du monde.

-Elena ? Demandât alors l'originel plus incrédule que jamais.

Ses paroles furent comme un signal et la jeune femme traversa la chambre à petits pas sans un mot, sans rien dire et grimpa sur le lit s'approchant toujours de l'originel qui y était installé, les draps sur les jambes. Celui-ci remontât bien évidement les couvertures sur lui comme pour se cacher du regard de la jeune femme qui venait d'atterrir dans son lit.

-Je n'arrive pas à dormir.  
-Vous n'avez pas peur de l'orage quand même ?

Incrédule l'originel n'avait pu que poser la question évidente qui s'imposait à lui, la jeune femme avait peur de l'orage, un violent coup de tonnerre confirmât ses dires quand Elena fut secouée d'un violent frisson et s'effondra el larmes sans attendre un instant elle se faufilât dans les bras du vampire qui commençait à se sentir beaucoup trop proche de la jeune femme. Cela faisait maintenant plus d'une semaine qu'ils vivaient pour ainsi dire ensemble. Il ne la quittait pas d'une semelle en l'absence des Salvatore, passant la plupart de ses journées avec la présence de la jeune femme à ses côtés. Ils s'étaient énormément rapprochés ce qu'i n'avait pu que plaire au vampire, cependant tenir l'objet de convoitise dans ses bras était trop.

-Elena enfin ...  
-J'ai une peur bleue de l'orage depuis que j'ai failli me noyer, ne m'obligez pas à partir ...  
-Bien dans ce cas.

Le vampire se rallongea aussitôt, bien qu'un peu crispé il ne voulait rien laissé paraitre mais quand la jeune femme se colla contre lui, prenant d'autorité son bras pour l'enrouler autour d'elle avant de se coucher, se serrant contre le torse nu du vampire s'en fut trop. Il se recula prestement de la jeune femme, allant jusqu'à sortir de son rapidement de son lit, il se pencha pour ramasser le pantalon qu'il avait laissé au pied de celui-ci mais la main de la jeune femme posée sur son bras l'empêcha d'achever son geste.

-Ne partez pas ...  
-Je ne peux pas Elena, je ne peux pas. Vous ... Non !

Il se redressa brusquement, arrachant son vêtement de la poigne d'Elena pour l'enfiler aussitôt ce qui arracha une grimace à la jeune femme, après une infime réflexion elle se leva, bien décidée à ne pas perdre pied, à lui avouer ce qu'elle ressentait, à lui faire comprendre ce qu'elle voulait.

-l'orage était une bien pitoyable excuse. L'homme redressa légèrement la tête interloqué. Je n'ai pas peur de l'orage, je cherchais une excuse.  
-Pourquoi dont une excuse ? Pour quoi faire ?

Le regard de la jeune femme paru se voiler un instant, elle pinça légèrement les lèvres avant de reprendre la parole d'une voix un peu plus assurée tout en s'approchant de l'originel.

-Une excuse pour faire ce que je meurs d'envie de faire depuis des mois. Cela va faire trop longtemps que je fais semblant. Semblant de ne rien ressentir, je dois avoir trouvé le bouton off de l'humain ... mais je ne veux plus.

Devant l'air abasourdit du vampire qui visiblement ne comprenait pas ce qu'elle voulait dire, Elena faillit s'arracher un sourire ce qu'elle ne fit pas. Avant de perdre son courage elle franchit l'espace qui les séparaient tous deux, se hissant sur la pointe des pieds pour capturer les lèvres d'Elijah avec les siennes, se pressant contre lui et entourant sa nuque avec l'aide de ses bras dans l'espoir de lui faire comprendre qu'elle ne voulait pas qu'il la repousse. Ce qu'il ne fit pas à son plus grand bonheur. Au contraire il répondit avec passion au baiser, mais celui-ci se coupa quand elle fut brusquement plaquée contre le mur de la chambre, écrasée par le corps de l'originel pressé contre le sien.

-Pourquoi ?  
-Parce que des trois hommes qui m'aiment, des trois pour qui je ressens quelque chose tu as été le seul à ne rien tenté par respect pour moi-même et ça, ça je l'admire.  
-Ce ... qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?  
-Ca veut dire que Stefan et Damon m'ont demandé de choisir et que je te choisis toi.  
-Mais tu enfin, je suis beaucoup trop vieux pour toi.

Elle hocha doucement la tête, un sourire sur les lèvres, la main posée sur le torse de l'originel, elle traçait de petits ronds mécaniques sur sa peau, accrochant son regard au sien, se perdant peu à peu dans les méandres de ses yeux.

-Et dans mille ans tu auras seulement le doble de mon âge et quand on regarde ce ne sont que des années.  
-Dans mille ans Elena tu ne seras plus, comme tout humain qui se respecte.  
-Dans mille ans je veux encore être avec toi.  
-Je ne te transformerai pas.  
-Alors embrasse moi.


End file.
